SkyClan's Greatest Warrior
By: ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:41, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 1: How Unfortunate "Saria, Saria!" I shouted into the dark, stormy night. My words, drowned by the roaring clashes of thunder. "Ares, help me!" I heard her cry out into the dark forest gloom. I ran faster, and faster. I could not lose her. My mother and father were killed in the massacre of my village. I remember the dead bodies, the smoke from the burning houses, the sorrowful stench of death. I remember how I had to flee the village that I was born and raised in for four years. I remember how I twisted my ankle, and slept alone out in the forest. It was late November, I awoke to the shivering cold. I was rescued by a man, but only to be turned away. I remember being locked out of his house at night, and how I became more accustomed to being around animals than people, I even had the ability to understand their speech. Saria, my only friend, my only hope in my life... gone? No, not while I'm still breathing, not until every bone in my body is broken, and I lay dead upon the ground. I ran faster, I would not lose her! She was captured, but captured by what? It all happened so fast. A shadow and then... "Ares, help-," her voice, stifled, but by what? The rain had stopped, and a bright blue light glowed in the distance. "Come forth young warrior..." said a voice. I walked toward the light, in desperate hope of finding Saria. "To find the one you seek, you must take on a new form," said the voice. The light enveloped me. Thunder, lighting, swirled all over the small clearing. Pain shot through my body. "What's happening!?!" I cried. "Something you may not have intended..." replied the voice. Colors, fading, soon, it all turned black. Chapter 2: (Title Needed) I awoke in a rocky clearing next to a deep gorge. I looked down at my feet, only to see cat paws. Alarmed, I looked behind me, and I saw a cat's tail. Whatever that light was, it had turned me into a cat. I looked around, I wanted to find someone who could help me, or even better, Saria. This place, so strange to me. I started walking. I came across a small house, much different than the houses I've seen. It was made out of some sort of red stone. An old woman cam out of the front door. "Oh my! Look at that cute white and gray cat!" she said as she picked me up. "Let me go you witch!" I said struggling in her grasp. She took me inside the house. She put me on the ground. "I'll go and fetch you something to eat, kitty," she said. I turned around to scratch at the door. I knew it would not help me escape, but it was better than nothing. "You will never get out that way." said a cat behind me. "And what would you know about that?!?" I hissed as I turned around. "Your not from around here, are you little tom?" said the calico cat. "No, I'm not." I replied sharply. "Dinner Kitties!" said the old woman. She picked both me and the other cat up and placed us near the food bowl. "Force me to eat that witch, and I'll scratch out your eye balls!" I said. "Would you calm down, it's not the end of the world." said the cat. "Yes, I is the end of the world if I don't find her!" I said. "Find who?" he asked. "Saria." I reply. "Well I've never seen her around. But than again she could be with those cats in the-." he was interrupted by the woman's voice. "Oh my another kitty cat!" I saw a brown tabby she-cat struggling to carry her three young kittens. She tried to flee, but the woman picked her and her kittens and took them into the house. I dashed for the door, but it slammed shut in my face. Chapter 3: The Great Escape "No let me out! I cant stay here!" cried the she-cat. "My my, what's with you ferral cats. Life is good here with the old, she-twoleg," said the calico tom. "I would rather die than have my kits raised in a twoleg nest!" shouted the she-cat. "O.K, what's all this about these "twolegs." Do you mean humans?" I asked. "Humans?" asked the two cats. "Yes, like me before I was transformed into a cat and sent to this strange place," I replied. The other cats just started laughing. "Tom, your delusional." said the calico cat. "Tom, you need to rest your head!" said the other cat. "No, I'm not lying, and I'm not crazy!" I said. They just kept on laughing. I hate it when no-one takes me seriously, and nobody ever does. "Mama, we are hungry." said the tabby's kits. The she cat looked worried. But why should I care? "Leafstar," said a voice from outside. "Cherrytail?" asked the brown tabby who I now assumed was Leafstar. "Yes, we're going to bust you outta here Leafstar." said Cherrytail. The cat hopped onto the windowsill. "Oh my, another kittycat. A friend of yours?" said the old woman. She opened up the door and at least seven cats rushed inside the house and knocked the woman down. "Run Leafstar!" said another cat. "My kits!" she screamed. I saw the kits huddled together in a corner. The calico cat, a black she-cat, and I each grabbed a kit and ran outside with them. "Quick! Run back to the camp!" shouted a dark ginger tom. I fallowed the cats back to their "camp" with the kit in my mouth. I returned the kit to her mother. Chapter 4: SkyClan "Oh thank you!" said the Leafstar with joy. "You welcome ma'am." I replied. "Would you and your friend like to stay here in Skyclan?" asked Leafstar. "Well actually ma'am, he's not my friend," I replied. "Well then I'll ask him myself. Hey you! The tortoiseshell tom! Would you please come over here?" said Leafstar. The tom padded over. "What do you want?" he asked. "Would you like to join Skyclan? You may have only got here, but I am still giving you the choice." said Leafstar. "Well it seems like a nice place here so I might as well stay," said the tom. "And you." she said looking at me. "I can't," I said. "Why?" she asked. "Because I need to find my friend." I said. "Well at least rest here for a while. Your far too young to be out on your own," she said. "Ma'am, I've been on my own for longer than you think," I said. Leafstar stayed silent for a while and then said "Before I forget, what are your names?" she asked. "My names Sol," Said the calico tom. "And my name is Ares," I said. "You toms may sleep in the warrior's den over there," said Leafstar as she flicked her tail to a small cavern. "Thank you for your hospitality," I said. Leafstar just nodded her head. I padded up the this "warrior's den". Being completely drained of energy, I had trouble climbing the rocky outcropping. About half-way to the top, I slipped and fell. I landed flat on my back at the bottom. "Still not used to you cat body, human." said Sol in a mocking voice. The calico tom climbed the outcropping with ease. Oh how I wanted to skin that insolent tom, but of course, I had to control my rage. I stood up, and started to climb the rocks again. This time, I succeeded. I overheard a conversation between Leafstar and the dark ginger tom from earlier. "Leafstar, I can see why you want the tortoiseshell in Skyclan, but, why do you want the white-tabby cat? He is foolish and delusional," said the dark ginger tom. "Sharpclaw, do you have any doubt in my leadership of this clan?" asked Leafstar. "No, ma'am," answered Sharpclaw. "Then just trust me on this one, the tom has the sparkle in his eyes and the fire in his heart of any warrior. He has shown courage by saving Stormkit. I believe he speaks what he thinks is the truth, but though I do not believe that he was a twoleg once before. But what I do believe is that he can be a great and kind-hearted warrior if we can convince him to stay," said Leafstar. "As you wish, Leafstar," said Sharpclaw. So this place is called Skyclan. Maybe I should stay around here for awhile, to learn how to survive in this strange world? It's surely a lot different from my village. I found an empty nest, or so they call it, and laid down. I soon drifted into sleep. Chapter 5: Nightmares From The Darkness I was in a small, grassy meadow. I was human again, but I knew it would not last. Mist and moonlight shouded the surrounding area, and I could see no more than a few feet infront of me. The mist cleared, I saw ash littered on the ground, pools of blood soaked the grayed earth, and rotting corpses laid upon the ground. I horrifying sight to say the least. I tried to run, but I tripped over countless dead bodies. Their faces, trapped in a state of cnstant pain and anguish. As I dashed for the trees, but the clearing seemed to go on forever. "Why do you run from your fate, for you have defied it already once?" asked a voice. I turned around to see a woman dressed in a white dress. Her black hair flowed over her shoulders untill it almost reached the floor. "For I see no reason not to," I awnsered. "Do you recognise this scene?" she asked. "Yes, it was when my village was ransacked," I awnsered. "You know, you were suposed to die in this battle?" she said. "It was no battle, but a massacre of innocent civilians," I stated, sharply. "Now I bet you wish you had," she said in a mocking voice. "No I don't!" I said, rage building within me. "You were half-raised by a man that you never considered as a father. You were thrown out of his house at the young age of seven. Your dressed in filthy and torn rags, for you are to poor to even afford the supplies to even mend them. Now may I continue?" she said. I did not reply. "You work as a ranch hand for a drunkard, who pays you hardly any money. You are shuned by all but one in your village, and you spend more time with animals that actual people," she said. "That's enough! What point does this conversation have other than to lower the little self-esteem that I have!" I shouted, with anger in my voice. She stated to laugh. "I am not one that you should take lightly," she said. "I will kill you, you insolent teenager. I and I've already found the cold-hearted demon to do it for me..." She vanished, and the ground opened up underneath my feet. I started to fall. I heard a voice whisper "The sun grows dark, light truns to darkness, unless the world recognises the true hero..." A bright light flashed, and I woke up. It was daybreak. I saw Sol still asleep in his nest, that lazy scoundrel. I padded outside the warriors den. Chapter 6: Fallen Shadows "Leafstar, we found this rouge hunting on our territory. What do you want me to do with him," said Sharpclaw to Leafstar. The black tom was surrounded by Skyclan cats, he looked very thin and sickly. "Who are you tom?" asked Leafstar. "My name is Fallen Shadow," said the black tom, looking Leafstar strait in the eye. "Put your head down rogue!" hissed Sharpclaw as he hit Fallen Shadow over the head. "Sharpclaw!" hissed Leafstar. "He should respect you as leader, Leafstar," protested Sharpclaw. "And you should respect him as a cat! Now get out of my sight, all of you!" hissed Leafstar. All of the cats left, even Sharpclaw. I climbed down to the botom of the gorge to get a closer look. As I got closer I noticed the cat was bleeding from a wound on his shoulder. "Just because you are a rouge does not mean we cant offer you medical help. Fallow me, tom," said Leafstar. I noticed a silver tabby she-cat walk over to me. "Um, hi, I don't think that we've met. My name is, um, Echosong," she said, shyly. "My name is Ares, nice to meet you," I said as politely as I could. "Echosong, where in the name of Starclan are you?" shouted Leafstar. "Um, I have to go. Would you like to come with me?" she said. "Sure," I replied. She took me to a small cave filled with herbs and leaves of all sorts. She took me inside where Leafstar waited for her. "Where have you been?" asked Leafstar. "Sorry Leafstar, I was at the freash-kill pile," replied Echosong. Leafstar sighed and said "Can you please help this tom, he is bleeding very badly," Echosong inspected the wound and then said "All it needs is a few cobwebs," she said as she pressed a sticky, white clump of them on his shoulder. Fallen Shadow stayed motionless, his eyes closed, and his tail twisted and broken. "There, finished," said Echosong. "Thank you," said Fallen Shadow, opening his yellow eyes. He turned his head to look at me. His eyes narrowed to slits, not with malace, but with confusion. "You live in this gorge?" he asked. "No, I will be leaving this place soon," I said. Echosong looked disapionted. He opened his mouth to reply, but Leafstar interupted him. "Why were you on Skyclan territory, Fallen Shadow?" she asked. "I-I'm sorry. I was just so hungry," replied Fallen Shadow. "Well you can stay here. There is plent of prey in Skyclan territory," she said. "Y-Yes please," he replied. "Just let Echosong patch you up, and you can move to the warrior's den over there," said Leafstar, flicking her tail to the den I just came from. She left the den with no more words. "So, your planning on leaving are you, Ares," said Echosong. "Um, yes," I replied. "Why?" asked Echosong. "I need to find my friend, um, Saria. It's, um, it's just, we were very close," I said, stuttering heavly. "Oh, I see, I once lost a cat close to me myself. His name was Sparrowpelt, he passed away only a few moons ago from greencough. Maby it was a good thing, for medicine cats can't hve mates." said Echosong, sympatheticly. "But Saria is not dead! She can't be..." I said. "Um, Ares is it? We've all lost cats we were close to. It's the way of life, and you must face it even if you dislike it," said Fallen Shadow. "She's not dead!" I hissed. Echosong and Fallen Shadow looked startled at my comment. I forced myself to calm down. "I think we might need to tone this conversation down a bit, can you walk Fallen Shadow?" said Echosong. "Yes," he said. "Then lets go outside and get some freash-kill," said Echosong. We went outside the den. Chapter 7: The Fox's Heart "Fox!" screached Cherrytail. "A fox is in our camp!" yowled a black she-cat. The she-fox sniffed around the camp as if she was looking for something. I padded up to the fox, her eyes filled with worry. "No Ares, it will eat your brains!" shouted Echosong. "I-I can find my kits!" said the fox with worry. "Where did you see your kits last," I replied. The cats stoped their screamng, and turned to look at me in deep confusion. "You can understand him?" asked Sharpclaw. "First, it's a she, not a he. Second, yes I can understand her. She's lost her kits and means no harm," I replied. "But how can we trust you to tell the truth, your just a rogue!" hissed Sharpclaw. Leafstar padded down from her den. She then said "Sharpclaw, may I remind you that you to were once a rogue, and so was I? Now let the tom speak." "I saw my kits exploring the gorge while I was hunting, I when down here to take them home but now the gone," sobbed the she-fox. I saw Fallen Shadow pad up to me. "You can understand foxes! That's so flippin' cool!" he said. I paid no attention to him. "Can you tell me what tey look like so I can help you find them?" I asked. "You would help a fox?" she aked "Yes, why wouldn't I?" I replied. "Well, Rosa is a little she-fox, about the same color as me with blue eyes. And Jai is a little brown fox, with green eyes," she stated. I turned around and said "Fallen Shadow, Echosong, can you help me find this she-fox's kits?" "Heck yeah!" said Fallen Shadow. "Of course!" purred Echosong with excitement. We padded outside the camp with the she-fox. "Um, Ares, can you ask the she-fox what her name is? It's just that it sounds so, um, improper to call her the she-fox," said Echosong. "Sure," I said, turning around to face the fox. "Miss, may I ask for your name?" I said. "My name is Cassandra, but I like being called Cassie better," replied the she-fox. "Her name's Cassie," I replied. "Can she understand me?" asked Fallen Shadow. "A little," said Cassie. "A little," I repeated so the cats could understand. I heard rusling in the bushes. "My kits, my kits!" shouted Cassie as she dashed into the bushes. "Where's she going!" asked Echosong with worry. "I think she's found her kit," I replied. She came out of the thick, lush undergrowth with a little brown fox-kit. "Oh Jai, I never want to have to search for you again! B-But where's Rosa?" said Cassie. "I-I'm sorry mama, but this mean kitty cat tried to hurt us! We got scared and got separated from eachother," replied Jai. Cassie placed the kit on the ground and said "Where's that cat! I'll skin that vile piece of carrion alive!" snarled Cassie. "H-He might have got Rosa!": squeeked Jai. "Ares, what are they saying!" shouted Echosong. "Cassie's kits, I believe their names are Jai and Rosa, where chased by a cat and got seperated. Cassie found Jai but not Rosa," I explaned. "Just to make this clear, I didn't do it!" stated Fallen Shadow. I picked up a slight scent of a fox kit in the air, God I hope it's Rosa. "Follow me," I said. I kept my nose close to the ground. We soon came across Rosa, who was bleeding to death. "My kit!" shouted Cassie as she ran to her daughter's side. "Mommy," she whimpered out... Chapter 8: Rose Petals "Quick!" shouted Echosong. "Fallen Shadow, get some cob webs! Ares, help me collect some goldenrod and marrigold!" We nodded. Fallen Shadow ran off to the Spider Tree. Echosong and I collected some herbs. Cassandra and Jia stayed to put pressure on Rosa's wounds. We came back as fast as we could and Echosong started to heal Rosa. Her wound stoped bleeding. "Should we get her back to camp?" asked Fallen Shadow. Echosong nodded. Rosa's eyes were closed, but her breathing was now steady. Cassie and Jai helped me to carry her to camp. It was several, stressful hours before Rosa awoke. "Cat, s-scary cat," she whispered... Rosa stayed in the medicine den for the next several days. Her mother and brother kept her company. I noticed Cassandra was nevouse, sence Rosa said a cat did this to her, but she couldn't remember what he or she looked like. The rest of the clan didn't like three foxes staying in their camp. They left one week later, when Rosa could walk again. "Will we see you again?" asked Rosa to Echosong. I translated her words to the medicine cat. "Maybe," replied Echosong. "Oh that's great, now get the heck out of our territory!" hissed Sol, who seemed to apear out of no where. Cassie narrowed her eyes. "As you wish," she snarled. They left camp. "What was that for?" hissed Echosong. "What have they ever done to you?" I added. "They're filthy foxes. No cat should have to even get near one!" hissed Sol. "All they do is eat our prey and take up space in camp!" "No, they hunted for themselves and stayed only around the medicine den!" I hissed back. "That's enough!" growled Leafstar. "This problem is over and done with!" She lashed her tail and padded away. Trivia *Ares is the name of the Greek god of war. *This story takes place durring SkyClan And The Stranger. *Harrykit's name was changed to Sandkit in this fanfiction. *Ares and Saria are not from the same world as the Warrior Cats. *Frecklewish is not in this fanfiction *Fallen Shadow is based on a cat in real life, Skitty. Character Gallery Ares (Cat)- A thin, gray and white tabby tom with large, blue eyes. Saria (Cat)- A pale tabby she-cat with white streaks and green eyes. Leafstar- A brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Sol- A tortiseshell tom with pale, yellow eyes. Fallen Shadow- A skinny black tom with yellow eyes and a small, broken tail. Polls Who is you favorite character in this fanfiction? A. Ares B. Leafstar C. Saria D. Sol E. Other Who do you think will be the "Cold-hearted demon" who tries to kill Ares? A. Sol B. Sharpclaw C. Echosong D. Fallen Shadow What do you think will happen at the end of this fanfiction? A. Ares will find Saria, return to human form, and go back to where they came from. B. Ares will die trying to find Saria. C. Ares will be killed by another cat. D. Ares will never find Saria, falls into a deep depresion, and jumps off of the gorge. Category:Icewish's Pages Category:Fanfiction Category:SkyClan Category:Icewish's Pages Category:Fanfiction